Falling off a crane
by Michelle L. Kennedy
Summary: this one isn't my best Fanfiction, but it came to me when i was listening to some music in the car. sorry if there are a few errors if there are, but i hope you all enjoy it


Falling off a crane

Chapter 1 -Accident

Virgil, Scott and Grandma Tracy were on their way to London to have tea with Lady Penelope. Thunderbird 2 lost all power and fell from the sky. Virgil had to do an emergency landing, and got them down safely. He saw that a young woman was stuck in a crane, and climbed up to save her. When he got there, the power had caused the door to automatically shot out.

The girl told him that to be able to able to unlock the load, he would have to do it manually. "Oh, got it" Virgil said sarcastically. He went out to uncouple the load, but when he got down to the load, he realized that he would not be able to unlock the load. "If you could help me understand how to get the load unlocked, how do I do it when my tools aren't working?" Virgil asked his grandmother. "I haven't got a clue, have you tried to whack it?" She asked him. "No I haven't, but that'll work." He said to himself.

He wacked the load, and by the fourth whack, the load unlocked and fell to the ground. The crane moved, that knocked Virgil off the crane, and he only just caught it before he fell off. His legs were swinging, and he was losing his grip. "The crane is going to topple because the legs are buckling!" he said. He lost his grip, and fell. He screamed when he fell, and then crane toppled and he grabbed onto the hook. The crane fell, and Virgil was trapped in the hook and the cable. The cable had wound itself around him, and then the crane toppled. It fell and he fell with it. Luckily, he had been wearing his helmet, because when he landed, he smacked the back of his head hard on the gravel road. The hook landed on him, and where it landed, if it was not for his harness, he would have been killed. The hook landed at the top of his legs, and the base of his stomach. He was deep out in unconsciousness, and one of the legs of the crane broke and had landed on his chest. The metal from the legs of the crane had sliced through his suit on his left arm, and had cut deeply through his skin, so there was blood on his suit and ground.

Scott had gotten the girl out because he had his laser. Before Scott was able to get to Virgil before he had fallen, Scott had been almost hit by the other crane, so that caused him to waylay his arrival to Virgil. Scott ran right over to Virgil, and saw that the hook and the crane had covered him. Scott got the stuff off Virgil, sat next to his little brother, and touched his arm. Virgil groaned, and Scott picked Virgil up then ran him to Thunderbird 2 because the hospitals would be useless with the power being off. Scott put Virgil in Thunderbird 2, and there was a bloodstain on Scott's uniform where Virgil's left arm had been dangling. Scott flew him to a hospital in Australia. Sydney's main hospital for people that were injured, sick or hurt.

Scott took off Virgil's harness, boots, sash, helmet and anything else that had IR logo or pattern on it. Scott ran Virgil into the hospital, and was taken to the X-ray room immediately. The Doctor got him into surgery and had to operate immediately. The doctor was going to have to fix his right arm, left leg, lower spine and neck, which was nearly broken. Scott and Grandma Tracy were waiting for hours, and then Gordon, Alan, John and Kayo all came to the hospital.

They went home, and even in the morning, the doctor was still operating on Virgil. Kayo got a call from the hospital that they had finished operating, and that they could come and see him. Kayo thanked the nurse, then ran to the boys and told them the news.

They all arrived in Thunderbird 1, and went to his room. Virgil was awake, and he had multiple casts on him. One on his right arm, left leg and his neck. Kayo sat on one of the chairs on Virgil's left and held his hand. Scott sat furthest from Virgil because he did not get to his little brother in time and Virgil nearly died and it was his entire fault.

Virgil told Scott to come and sit on the bed next to him, but Scott said that he was fine and did not want to accidentally hurt Virgil. John pulled Scott to his feet and pushed him over to Virgil. Kayo got off the bed so that Scott could sit there instead. Virgil leaned forward a bit, put his left hand on Scott's, and thanked him for saving his life. They left the room and allowed Scott and Virgil to have some time alone to talk and get stuff sorted.

Scott had tears running down his cheeks and Virgil wiped them off with his hand. Scott looked at Virgil, and looked at Scott and smiled. Kayo could hear them talking from outside the door. She was glad that Virgil was ok, and even happier that he had even made it this far because he had been injured quite badly.

Chapter 2 -heartbreaker

Six months later, Virgil was home and he was spending his time with Scott. Kayo understood that they needed time together, but when Virgil and Scott were watching a movie together about boy stuff, but when she walked up to them and sat next to Virgil, they turned the TV off and walked off.

At bed, Kayo slept on her side and Virgil slept on his then the door opened and Virgil grabbed onto her shoulder and pushed her out of bed. She fell on the floor, and on her way down, Kayo hit the corner of a chest of draws. It cut her cheek, and when she sniffed, Virgil turned and faced her then glared at her and Scott sat up on her side and scoffed.

She walked out of the room and went to her old room and saw all the photos of her and Virgil. She tore them in half and sat on the floor and cried then she saw a picture of her and Virgil that she had drawn of her and Virgil on their first date. She tore the picture in half and threw it in the bin. She looked in the mirror and washed her face. She got her phone and put headphones on and listened to some music and soon enough she was singing along to it. She layed down on her bed and fell asleep whilst listening to the music still.

She woke up to her headphones being ripped off her head and seeing Scott holding her headphones. "What have you done!?" he yelled at her. "When Virgil sees this he's gonna freak out!" Scott yelled at her. "What have I done? Ask Virgil what he has done to me!" Kayo yelled at Scott. Virgil came in and saw the photos. "Are you breaking up with me?" Virgil asked her. "Am I breaking up with you? No! You broke up with me. You neglected me for six months, walked away from me, pushed me out of bed and glared at me!" Kayo yelled at Virgil. Kayo walked over to her phone and pulled her headphones out, and Virgil heard the music she was listening to, and realized what he had done. She ran out of her room and Virgil watched her go. He sat down and Scott left him. Virgil put his head in his hands and saw something in her bin. He pulled it out and cried. He had found the picture of him and Kayo in pieces. She was in the jungle and turned her music up to full volume and ran and ran and ran. Soon enough, she was on the south side of the island on the beach. She looked back, sat on the beach, and went through photos on her phone. Every single one of her and Virgil she deleted. She cried and got up. She deleted the contact number of Virgil on her phone.

A few minutes later, she got a call from Virgil, and she did not answer. He texted her and she erased all the texts that he sent her. He texted her again, and then she blocked his number. When he tried to text her again, it said that 'this number can't be reached'. He was freaking out now because he thought that the worst had happened. He ran out to the jungle and heard her music, and he followed the sound of the music. He found her phone and it was all cracked. He freaked out, and then he heard her scream, ran to her and found her on all fours crying and holding something. He crept on her and saw her holding the golden locket he had bought her. She was holding it was digging a hole. She put it in, and when she turned around, she came face to face with Virgil.

She froze then looked away and looked back up at him. She looked back at him and glared. Before he could apologize, she put her hand over his mouth and said something that shocked him. "If you are here to tell me that you hate me, well it is too late for that. I know that you already do, and I hate you as well. You broke my heart. I understood that you needed time with Scott, but that does mean that you have to hurt me badly and break my heart!" Kayo yelled at him.

He stood there and tears were streaming down her face. He looked at her confused, and spoke up. "I wasn't going to tell you that, I was going to say that I was sorry because I didn't realize that I broke your heart." He told her. "Oh really, what about last night when you deliberately kicked me pout of bed then glared at me?" Kayo asked him looking away and holding her cheek. "I didn't want you out of bed, I wanted you to move over a bit, but Scott pushed you out. I wasn't glaring at you; I was glaring at Scott because he scoffed at you." Virgil said to her walking up to her.

She was walking backwards, and she had no idea that she was heading for a cliff. She stepped on the edge, and stepped backwards then fell. She screamed and she was heading for a ledge. She put her hands in front of her face and closed her eyes. She stopped falling because Virgil had caught her. He slipped and only just grabbed on the ledge with his right hand. Kayo kept on falling. She thought really quickly. 'Will I save myself and live a life of heartbreak, or not live at all?' she thought to herself. She chose. She did not grab onto Virgil. Virgil yelled at her to grab onto him. She heard him, but ignored. He heard her music that was playing from her phone. He realized what she was doing. He grabbed her hand and she grabbed his hand because she was also listening to the music.

He pulled her up and into his arms. She got up but did not go into his arms. She looked at him, and then walked past him. He watched her and she kept on walking. He looked away, and then understood what was going on with her. He had broken her heart and now she didn't feel love anymore. She picked up her phone, and in the reflection, she saw Virgil coming up to her. "Kayo, I'm really so sorry that you felt like I was neglecting you, I truly do love you. Will you please come back to me?" Virgil asked her. She looked away, and then she looked back at him and thought about what he had done to her. "Virgil," she started, "you hurt me so bad and for so long, that I've forgotten what love feels like". She said with tears in her eyes.

She walked off and left him with open arms. He sat down in the dust and cried. "I have broken her heart in two, now she hates me. If only I hadn't been so focused on everything else and focused on the love of my life." Virgil said to no one. Kayo heard him yelling, and she walked back to him. He looked back to the cliff, and then he heard someone coming. He looked ahead and saw Kayo walking towards him. He stood up, and then he turned around and walked towards the ledge. Kayo ran after him, and grabbed his shoulder.

He looked back at her and saw that she had tears in her eyes, and that she was pale. He grabbed onto her neck and threw her to the ground. When she landed, her left arm hit the ground hard, and broke. He heard it crack, and looked around and saw her crying and not just because of her arm hurt. It was also because her heart was broken, then stitched up a little at the bottom and she felt love again. Virgil walked to the ledge and stood on the edge. He looked back and saw Kayo, then stepped forward and fell.

Kayo grabbed Virgil and pulled him up. He realized that if she was saving him, she must love him. He pulled himself up, then Kayo lost her footing and fell. She was still holding his hand, and her weight and gravity nearly ripped him off the edge. He was losing his grip and footing, and then his hand was holding on by two fingers. "I love you." She whispered in his ear before she let go and allowed him to make it. "Kayo!" He screamed when she let go.

She fell on her knees and hit a few rocks she was also screaming, and then she went up a small hill and landed hard on her side. When she finally stopped tumbling, falling, she was covered in cuts, bruises, and she was unconscious. He let go of the ledge, and tumbled as well then regained his foot on a rock. He shouted for her, then when he looked before the rock. He saw her. He looked at her, and ran towards her. He sat next to her, and when he felt her chin and found a heartbeat, he was overjoyed. He checked her to see of there were any broken bones. Her right wrist, right heel, a couple of ribs, and both of her knees.

He picked her up and carried her back to the house. He got her to the infirmary and aligned her left arm, after he had plastered the other breaks. When he heard it crack, he knew that it was aligned and that she was alive as well because she screamed. He plastered her left arm, and held her. She was crying and he could just make out through all the tears and crying a 'thank you'. He hugged her, and she tried to hug back, but she had both arms broken.

They both learnt a very valuable lesson on that day it was to include each other in everything they did and always make time for each other. And that's exactly what they did.


End file.
